


Everything, Wrapped to a T(oretto)

by Merfilly



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Background Relationships, Character Study, Introspection, Multi, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has to find his way into the darker side of life, and the electronic heists are his first step. He's pretty certain he's picked the right crowd to start falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything, Wrapped to a T(oretto)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/gifts).



"They tell me you're the man for the job. That I can start you small, with a local cartel, and you can make it work for you, to work from both sides of the line. That true?"

Brian looked at him, dead in the face, keeping the emotions off of it. Of course it was true. He had a job to do, and this was his best crack at it.

"Alright, then. O'Conner, you're officially tapped for this assignment. Build yourself up, however you can, to be in place when we need you." He stopped, and Brian nodded, standing to leave. "Oh, one last thing… don't lose yourself. Cover's a hard place to work from, especially when the agencies are going to be as unaware as the gangs you go after."

"I've got it," Brian told him, because he knew he would handle it. He had ice in his veins, a need to test himself, and the right job to do it.

*****

Dom couldn't say no when it came to the money and the thrill of proving how fucking good he was on the streets. From the word go, he was planning the heists, looking over his crew, figuring out their places in all of it. He made damn sure no one knew about the cars he got for the job, or the work he put into it. It was going to be perfect, and they were going to be on easy street.

Fuck the race tracks. He'd make his name this way.

*****

The sister was the easy in. She was pretty, on the edge of the crowd Brian needed, and alone enough for him to work his charms. Sad thing was, he would have fallen for a woman like her anyway. She had the sharp lines, the old pains, and the stubborn will to survive that sang to Brian.

Then he finally met her brother.

Dominic Toretto was a force of nature, and Brian's whole body heated up all over the instant Dom laid hands on him. Brian knew that feeling. It was the first warning sign of danger to come. Brian knew he had to stay in control. He had to keep his temper leashed, that caged beast that clawed at every measure of will he used on it. Dom had those controls too, but his slipped way easier than Brian's would.

Brian could feel it pouring off of Dom, that power held back even as he took control of the whole situation in front of his sister's lunch counter.

It didn't matter which one of the local crews were running the heists at that point. Brian knew, without a doubt, the Toretto gang would be the one he tied his future to. They had what it was going to take to get all the way in to the underworld, so long as Dom was steering the wheel. Brian would work the case, cultivate the Torettos, and maybe even get something more than just his credentials in the street crowd.

*****

He wasn't certain why he took a liking to Brian. Maybe it was the way Brian hadn't really backed off. Maybe it was because Mia had a good feeling about him. All Dom knew was that Brian was another survivor, headstrong, and with just the right sharp edges to make Dom's soul yearn for a car, an open road, and Brian in the other seat.

Maybe it should be a red flag, like Vince thought. It sure as hell wasn't the best thing to do, with all his plans balanced on the next big score coming.

Dom knew it didn't hurt that Brian was every bit as pretty as Jesse had said he was.

*****

There was something in being at the barbecue that scratched an itch Brian hadn't known was there. Even when the jackass Vince came back, it felt like family, and one Brian could be a part of. Part of it was the way Mia was watching him, making up her mind. The other was the way Dom kept finding ways to pull him further into Dom's orbit. Brian liked it, knew he'd made the right call. He still wasn't certain what part of the underground they touched, but his instincts had never been more sure that the Torettos were the base, the cover he'd need to keep diving into hell.

*****

Dom watched Brian, all twitch and nerves, pushing at the issue of what was buried. He felt this sharp thrill in his gut, to know he had the other man wrapped in tight.

He'd take Brian to Race Wars. And after, he'd have Brian completely for one of his own. Mia already liked him, and Letty thought he'd work. That was what they needed, to finally be whole. None of his others filled that need, made him hunger the way Brian did. Best of all, the plan was close to paying off, getting Dom the breathing room he needed to make everything work. Brian could be a part of the next big thing already ticking in his soul.

*****

It wasn't supposed to be Dom. Not for the heists. It was too high a profile for him, given how damn careful he was to watch over his family. The fuck was Brian supposed to do? He needed Dom.

He needed him?

Fuck.

*****

Vince was bleeding out, Letty was hurt, Jesse was who the hell knew where… and the man Dom had trusted, the man who might have saved them all was a fucking cop.

He didn't need to look at Mia to know that all their plans had just ground into the dust.

Brian was a fucking cop, had lied to them, had been everything but what they needed him to be.

And Dom owed him for his crew's lives now.

*****

The hardest part of letting Dom go, of walking away from Mia, was in knowing they knew him for what he was now. Not that he was a cop, though he would have hidden that from them for as long as he could. No, Brian regretted that they had seen his ruthless side, the one able to use anything and anyone as a tool to go after what he wanted.

When he found Dom again, once he'd chased the heat off, it was going to be hard to get back everything that was broken.

Brian would, though. He just need to play his part, and eventually he would find Dominic Toretto and make life be just how he wanted it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Arysteia, your prompt was really making me break a sweat on how to work it out with both the major parts of it. I wish I had been able to better get in the nod to Le Guin's concept here.


End file.
